


The Vocalist's Trap

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook sings, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook captures Peter Pan and sings before he comes across his betrothed's spirit. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ''The Croc and the Clock'', ''Professor Smee'',  ''Wendy and the Croc'', etc.





	The Vocalist's Trap

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook smiled after his crew placed Peter Pan and the Darling siblings in nets. He focused on his enemies’ wide eyes. ‘’I’m looking forward to ending your lives,’’ he said. Captain Hook viewed his crew lifting the nets and carrying them. ‘’Perhaps you will be dangled above the hungry crocodile.’’ He heard Peter and the Darlings while they gasped.

Captain Hook continued to smile as he followed his crew. He began to sing in a happy tone.

Footsteps caused the song to end.

Frowning, Captain Hook looked back for a few moments. *Mother? Cecilia?* he thought. He never saw his mother’s spirit. He also never saw the spirit of the woman he almost married.  
Captain Hook looked ahead. *Perhaps the hungry crocodile is near me. Perhaps the clock within wore down.*

Captain Hook gasped the minute Cecilia’s spirit materialized in front of him. His wide eyes settled on her dress, hat, etc. He saw her smile. ‘’You found me? You wished to be with me?’’ Captain Hook viewed Cecilia nodding at a snail’s pace. A sudden scowl replaced his shocked expression.

‘’You are in my way, Cecilia. Step aside.’’ Captain Hook continued to scowl as he viewed Peter and the Darlings struggling together. His eyes widened again after they flew out of nets. He watched while his crew pursued his enemies. He turned to Cecilia.

‘’Step aside.’’ Captain Hook walked by Cecilia before he viewed the crocodile. He gasped again. He focused on the crocodile’s teeth. Captain Hook’s eyes widened another time. He shrieked.

Cecilia’s smile remained. Her trap worked. She was going to be with the man she still loved. *I won’t endure solitude in the afterlife.* 

 

The End


End file.
